Fettered
by SilverRay
Summary: No one can see, the chains that bind us. Only he who has placed these shackles knows that we are fettered. MOST LIKELY WILL NEVER BE COMPLETED
1. Dark Night Visitor

My first absolutely positively first HP/SM fic. Don't give me that look Ane! I have not gone off tetter. I just wanted to try something out since it appears that there aren't THAT many (or none that caught my attention). So, I WILL screw up information, mess up left and right, and people will have I don't know be OOC! DEFINITELY. I've only read the first book, so shoot me in a minute. (translation: review and help me!) I combined the prologue and the first chapter to make my life easier. 

**Fettered**

Prologue-

She lifted her head, a strange sound filling her ears. A pounding? A thumping? What could it be? She gathered her child closer to her body, a chill stealing through her body, a fear clutching her heart. She was tempted to call out to her husband, only remembering that he had passed away not a month before and fought back the tears. The pounding continued, louder this time. 

A small whimper escaped from her child's mouth and she began to rock the baby back and forth. "Who…who's there?" she called out, her voice shaking. There was no answer and the pounding stopped, the silence deafening. A loud crashing broke the silence and with a scream she fell to the floor, shielding her child from the debris that fell around her. A hissing filled the room like gas leaking from a tank. 

_"You cannot escape." _

_Ten years Nine months Three days later_

"Oh Uncle Antfortas to tell me again!" the girl turned forcing her uncle to stop walking. "Tell me again and again about mother!" 

Her uncle shook his head and pushed her along in front of him. "You've heard me speak far too many times. Walk along now Serenity, what would your mother say? I've sent the owl back already. We must hurry to buy supplies, you don't have much time." He scolded her gently and steered her through the crowded street. "What first? Robes or wand?"

"Oh I do so very dearly want my robes first!" the girl tugged on her uncle's hand. She had just turned eleven the week before and received her letter to attend Hogwarts. Her uncle had been so happy, beaming like a mother hen. Ever since her mother had died, he had cared for her, the brother of her father. She remembered neither and loved to hear all the stories he had of them, having memorized them all already she still wanted to hear more. "Uncle!" she called for his attention and he turned. "You just passed Madam Malkin's!"

"So I did, so I did. Go run on in, I'm going to take a look for an owl for you. Snowy white did you say earlier?" She nodded in reply. "I'll be back soon enough." 

She spun around and walked back towards the shop, opening the door a smiling witch coming towards her. "Hello dear," she said kindly. "Hogwarts? There's a whole lot of you getting an early start. None of you waiting until August I bet. Come along now, let's get you fitted." 

In the back she stepped onto a small step stool, a robe draped over her small body. She was short for her age, just like her father her uncle had told her. Her father had been in Gryffindor along with her mother but her Uncle had actually been in Ravenclaw. Most of her father's side of the family were in Ravenclaw. Madam Malkin worked on pinning her robes and with a small sigh she waited. Her father had been on the Quidditch team, the keeper? she wasn't sure. Learning magic! Her uncle had taught her a bit here and there, but she wasn't exactly good with it…maybe. "All done!" Madam Malkin said, standing up. "Let me go put those away." 

As she turned around her uncle came in through the door, carrying a cage with the owl within delicately. "Here you go Serenity, she's pretty isn't she?" 

"Oh she's beautiful!" the girl knelt down in front of the cage as her uncle set it on the floor. "Does she have a name yet?" 

He shook his head in reply. "Yuuki! I'm going to name her Yuuki!" Her mother had been Japanese, her parents Muggles. She lifted her cage as her uncle went to the counter. Antfortas had never married, she never asked why and he never told. She watched as he held the boxes of robes, coming back to her. 

"A wand now?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll go get your books. Your mother would want the very best for you. Ollivanders it is! I'll stop by the Apothecary too." After showing the girl where the store was he disappeared into the crowd of people and she opened the door to the narrow shop, the bell tinkling to announce her entrance. Thin boxes were stacked high, some stacks threatening to fall right over. She stared around her in awe for a moment, the owl's cage hanging by her side and she slowly brought her eyes back to normal level as her neck began to ache. 

Before her stood an old man with eyes that shone like moons. She gasped in surprise. "Hello Serenity Safford." 

"How did…how did you…" 

"You have your mother's eyes, that silvery blue and your father's golden hair. I wouldn't forget for a moment…your father preferred Oak, dragon heartstring, Ten and three quarters. Your mother was Maple and unicorn hair, seven inches. Now let's see." He reached into his pocket to pull out a measuring tape. "Your wand arm?" She promptly held out her right arm as he measured. He measured about and about, leaving to pick out some boxes. The tape measure began to measure the length of her hair and her eyes scooted over to watch, one foot, one and a half feet, and then it dropped to the floor, not yet done measuring. Mr. Ollivander set out a couple of boxes. "I have a feeling you might like this one," he said opening a box. "Beechwood and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches. Here you go." She lifted the wand up only to have it snatched away.

"No, of course not, perhaps…" He opened another box. "Willow and dragon heartstring, seven inches." Serenity lifted the wand up and waved it, nothing.

The old man mumbled to himself and withdrew more wands. After five wands he pulled out a box and smiled a bit. "Oh this one," he said and shook his head. He pulled out the wand and looked at it. "Yew and phoenix feather, Ten and a half inches." She took the wand and waved it a bit. Golden sparkles danced from the wand and she laughed waving it around more, the sparkles changing to stars. "Ah yes, hm," and he said no more on the wand.

Antfortas was coming into the shop as she waited beside the counter, Mr. Ollivander humming himself a tune. "Uncle!" the girl cried. 

"Antfortas Safford, Maple and dragon heartstring, elven. Ah, good to see you. Your niece finished much sooner than you did. How many wands was it? I do believe we went through fifty four."

Her uncle smiled and patted her head, paying for the wand. There were bags of books dangling from his arm and she could hear jars tinkling from another. They turned and left from the shop. "Now that we're done, anything special you want? You were accepted into Hogwarts, I think you deserve something special." 

Serenity didn't say anything for a long time, pondering what she wanted. "Oh uncle," she stopped walking, the owl fluttering her feathers at the sudden stop, "What I want, you can't give me."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to see mother and father." With a heavy sigh she began walking. Her uncle began walking once more too, letting the girl lead. "I want friends…" 

He stopped walking and the girl turned around. The two of them had lived alone in a small cottage not far from London, he had taught her everything she knew using old books. Never once had she left the small plot until now, after she had received her letter. "I…I…I didn't mean-"

"No," her uncle replied with a smile. "You don't have any friends your age. You'll find many wonderful friends at Hogwarts, I promised you."

Serenity set down her owl's cage and threw her arms around her uncle. "I'll miss you so much," she felt tears stinging her eyes and bit her lip to keep them back. All these years he cared for her, all these years he watched over her in her mother and father's place. There was no way to pay him back. 

The older man pulled away from the girl. "Come on," he said is grey eyes twinkling. "Better get home, I bet you're hungry." Her stomach chimed in growling and she laughed, taking her uncle's hand and picking up her bird cage. 

_September 1_

Between platforms nine and ten Serenity stood, her uncle with his hand on her shoulders. They stared at the pillar several students had passed through already. The owl perched upon her luggage on the cart. It gave a hoot and she glanced up at her uncle. "They would be so proud of you," he looked down at her, "so very proud."

"And you too Uncle Antfortas, you've done so much for me." 

Her uncle parted his mouth to say something but shut it with a click. A train whistled near by. "Come on now, it's nearly time. This is where I see you off. You'll be fine on the train I hope. I'll write often I promise."

The girl threw her arms around her uncle one last time. "I'll miss you so much!" she cried, tears stinging her eyes as she clenched them shut. "I'll miss you and miss you and miss you!" 

After a long moment her uncle pulled back. "Come on, off you go to Platform Nine and Three-quarters." She turned to face the pillar before her and with a deep breath she began to walk forward, picking up speed. Without a glance behind her she plunged into the portal. 

~*~

Oh the next one will be much longer. Everything will be cleared up a bit and you'll get it. 


	2. Entering Hogwarts

**Silver Moon Princess**: um…nice to here what pairing you want but it's a bit early. I'm not sure if I want a pairing for a while, but I'll keep your suggestion in mind. ^^ don't forget to take a breath. When I first saw your review (I use review alert) I was like…"oh no, flame already?"

**Callisto Star: **Nope, Serenity is eleven. YAY! One person on the mistake police team! 

Well um, guess what? Major story change. If you absolutely despise how this is going on I can always go back to the original way. Let me know please! I could always write the first year as a side story. So uh this is chapter one, last prologue was the prologue.

HAHA, guess what? Fetter will be one of my vocab words coming up. ^_^

Meaning of names: 

Antfortas- Keeper of the Grail (Arthurian Legend)

Serenity-Peaceful (Origin Unknown)

Safford-River (English)

**Fettered**

Chapter One-

_One year later_

She was wondering where Harry and Ron were, not to mention Serenity. The golden haired girl had never been included in their crazy adventures last year. Well she had helped on most of it but had not be included in the final battle with You-Know-Who. She did, however, hear of it and had been furious when they didn't let her tag along. She had told her half Japanese friend, "You were snoring so loud, I really didn't want to bother you." It had earned her a gentle slap in the arm and laughter from all three. Now, they were back for their second year at Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called from a window from the train. 

"Serenity!" the witch cried waving frantically from her spot on the platform. "Come down here! I want you to meet my mom and dad!"

Serenity nodded, her head bobbing up and down and disappeared only to reappear scrambling down the steps form the train. "Hermione! Hermione! It's sooo good to see you!" She threw her arms around her friend from the pervious year. The four of them had first met on the Hogwarts express last year and it felt like forever since the year had ended for the summer. "I'm so glad we could talk through the owl. Oh I was worried when Ron told me about what happened with him and the telephone. Honestly Ron can be so-"

"…stupid with Muggle things," Hermione finished for the girl. "And his father works for the Ministry of Magic, _honestly." _She flashed a grin at her friend, her large front teeth showing through. "Speaking of which…" she scanned the crowd for a moment, "oh mom! Dad! Over here!" 

Two Muggles (obvious from their dress) approached the two, leaving the crowd. Serenity had never been ignorant of the Muggle world and their devices but she had never talked with a normal Muggle or seen one this close. Hermione wasn't a normal Muggle. "Hermione! There you are," the woman said, she shared Hermione's face, no doubt her mother.

"Mom, dad, this is Serenity Safford," Hermione waved to the girl before her.

"Hello Mr. Granger, hello Mrs. Granger. Hermione told me all about you during the school year."

Hermione's father laughed. "She couldn't stop talking about her classes and her friends during the summer, always in her room reading or writing an owl. It's good that Hermione has friends here."

"Dad…" Hermione heaved a sigh at her father but smiled still. 

"I'd love to here about your occupations, Hermione said—" Serenity was interrupted with the piercing shriek of the train whistle.

"Oh dear," Hermione's mother sighed. "Not enough time. Onto the train you two go." She ushered the two aboard. "Take care Hermione! Take care Serenity! Do make sure she doesn't study too hard, I don't want her getting headaches or anything."

She smiled at the two as they sat down in their compartments, waving from the windows. Hermione threw hers open. "I'll write as often as I can!" she cried as the train began to move away from the station. 

There were shouts of goodbyes from the windows as other children waved to their parents standing on the platform. "I wonder where Ron and Harry are," Serenity said, staring out the window, finally pulling it shut. "Maybe we should go look for them." She made to move to close the window and watched the countryside roll by.

Hermione said nothing for a moment, letting the rocking of the train and the laughter of other children flood their ears. "I'm sure they just got a compartment somewhere else, down the hall maybe." The two stared out the window, watching the buildings of London scatter by. "I'm going to miss mom and dad," she said with a sigh. "Oh come on," she said standing up. "We better find Ron and Harry."

"Perhaps they've gotten into a fight with Malfoy," Serenity mused to herself with a smile. Hermione slid open the compartment door and glanced around a bit. "Probably further back," the golden haired girl walking towards her right. 

They strolled across the soft purple carpeting that was everywhere on the train. As they walked, they discussed what they would be learning the coming year, Serenity frowning with every talk of Transfiguration. She was good enough in Charms but Transfiguration was her worst subject along with Potions. She could never quite remember what to put in the potions, even with memorizing them for hours. The peered in the glazed windows of the compartments, looking for signs of familiar flaming red hair. "Oh there's Ron," Serenity said with her hand posed to slide open the compartment door.

A girl, most likely a first year looked up, she had the flaming red hair and freckles of the Weasley family. "Oh uh sorry," Serenity said a bit uneasily. "Have you seen Ron?" she asked.

"Ron?" she shook her head in reply. "I didn't see him since the other side of the gate. 

"Did he come over? And Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I would suppose so…" the girl replied slowly. 

Serenity sat down next to the youngest Weasley. "Are you a first year?" she asked and received a nod in reply. "What is your name?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Hermione took a seat across from the girl and Serenity followed suit. "Serenity Safford," Serenity said.

"Hermione Granger."

The three of them began to talk about Defense Against Dark Arts, all the books they had to buy. Hermione was rather excited about the course, constantly jabbering about the wonderful things Gilderoy Lockhart had done. Serenity flushed when Hermione asked if she had red his books, shaking her head no. "You have to read _Magical Me, I'm sure we will in class of course, but he was so…wonderful!" She added a dreamy sigh at the end._

Serenity rolled her eyes but only Ginny could see and she broke into a grin at the older girl. They talked until half past twelve when a familiar witch pushing a sweet laden cart approached. Hermione and Serenity purchased a few Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties. Ginny pulled out several sandwiches, four total. Serenity swapped a Pumpkin Pasty for a sandwich saying that she was a fan Mrs. Weasley's cooking. 

The train rolled along through the country side, passing forests and mountains soon enough. After several hours on the train (and wandering through the corridors looking for two wizards), they arrived at the station. Hagrid stood with a lantern calling for the first years. Serenity nudge Ginny forward a bit. "We'll see you at the sorting ceremony," Hermione said.

"I hope you're in Gryffindor with us!" Serenity said and waved as they turned to walk to the horseless carriages waiting to take them to Hogwarts while Hagrid took the first years in the boat. Hermione climbed into one and Serenity followed. "I wonder where Ron and Harry could be," she mused aloud. Neville climbed in, saying a small hello to the two. No one joined them in the last seat and the carriage took off towards Hogwarts beneath a starry sky. 

When they arrived, they leapt out of the carriage, their black robes bellowing out behind them. Students ran up the steps to the great wooden doors that were wide open, inviting them into the Entrance Hall. From there, the children proceeded to the Great Hall, taking seats at their house tables. "Still no Ron?" Hermione asked herself. "I hope nothing happened."

"Maybe they're in one of the later carriages," Serenity supplied though the chances were unlikely. They hadn't seen them the whole train ride, carriage ride, and walking into the Great Hall. The last of the students enter except for the first years. 

"Oh look! Gilderoy Lockhart!" she sighed dreamily as she did on the train. "Doesn't he look…doesn't he look just—"

Serenity had tuned Hermione's words out. The ghosts had just floated in, joining those at the tables as they received cheery hellos from their students. The first years began to walk between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to the front of the hall beneath the table for the professors where Dumbledore was perched in the center. 

Professor McGonagall led the students and placed forward a four-legged stool with pointed wizard's hat that was frayed and patched. There was complete silence in the hall and then the hat twitched and at its brim it began to sing a different song from the previous year. 

(ho hum, I'm a hat but no bum. Put me on and we'll figure where you are. Gryffindor for those who seek friendship from afar, Hufflepuff for those who seek strength of the heart, Ravenclaw for those who seek to study more than their part, or Slytherin for those who have strong determination. So put me on to see your destination)

The Great Hall erupted into applause as it bowed to the tables. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long parchment and adjusted her glasses for a moment. "Atterbat, Marie!" she called. 

Hermione and Serenity sat side by side, forgetting the absence of Ron and Harry. They watched as student after student sat beneath the Sorting Hat and as they parted to their table. They were nearing the last of the first years, two of them left. "Weasley, Ginny!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang across the hall. 

"Cross your fingers," Serenity whispered to Hermione who did as she was told. She winked at Ginny as she took a deep breath and sat down on the stool, promptly having the Sorting Hat dumped upon her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat cried and the table erupted into applause. Fred and George were standing on their seats yelling themselves hoarse.

Ginny allowed her twin brothers to throw their arms around her ("Another Gryffindor in the family" "That's right Fred, we're all in this lot") and went to sit beside Hermione and Serenity.   

Dumbledore came to his feet as the last person sorted walked to their roaring table. "Welcome!" he said in a warm voice. "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin to eat our lovely dinner, I would like to say a few words." He paused for a moment adjusting his glasses. "Lemon drops are good! Thank you!" 

As the headmaster sat back down, the four tables clapped and cheered. Within a moment the plates began to fill with food, warm steaming mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, roast beef, steak, were only touching on a few dishes that were there. The students dove in immediately, stabbing their forks into the thick meat and scooping up the sweat pudding. 

Hermione dimly noted that someone came to the Professors' table and beckoned Professor McGonagall to come with him (or her). She paid no mind and then she heard someone say, "…the two of them drove right into the Whomping Willow!" 

"Our brother?" Fred and George said in unison.

"Do you know another Weasley who's not at this table but is supposed to?"

"Our brother?" the twins said again.

"That's not fair! I want to do that! Maybe we can get the car next year," Fred mused aloud. 

The whole table was buzzing of talk about a flying car and the Whomping Willow. The two girls were beating on Fred and George's arms for five minutes before they had extracted the story. No one had notice Dumbledore leaving the High Table but they noticed him coming back. He came in and moved Serenity and Hermione a bit saying, "Finish eating, don't want an empty stomach to keep you up at night." 

Once they had all finished eating Dumbledore stated the usual notices and then called for the school song and like the previous year Fred and George finished last with a slow funeral march. The first years left following Percy and the older students took their time standing up and chattering amongst themselves in a sleepy way. Hermione mouth was thin as she stood. "I wonder why they did that!" Hermione said, her voice angry. "They could have been _expelled! _This is worse than anything they've done so far! And all this time we've been looking for them they just take off in a flying car and _crash it into the _Whomping Willow! _How thick and they be!"_

"Hermione calm down, they could be just rumors—"

"Calm! I am calm!" she snapped. "All the trouble they've caused they _should _be expelled! I bet Professor McGonagall was none to happy if they went missing anyways! I hope she's given them detention for months." They left the Great Hall, Hermione still talking as they walked up the stairs. "They just run off-"

"Trick step."

Hermione instinctively stepped over it. "…without thinking! They _flew _here, what if a Muggle saw them! What would they do! Why couldn't they just take the train?" They rounded a corner only to see the two standing at the Fat Lady. "_There you are!" Hermione said storming over to them, Serenity running to catch up. "Where have you __been? The most __ridiculous rumors—someone said you've been expelled for crashing a flying _car—"__

"Well we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her and smiled at Serenity, "hey Serenity, how's your summer—"

"I'm _talking _to you!" Hermione said, her voice as severe as Professor McGonagall's, "You're not telling me you _did _fly here?"

"Skip the lecture and tell us the new password," Ron said impatiently. 

"It's 'wattlebird'," Serenity supplied.

"But that's not the point!" Hermione said just as impatiently as Ron. She was about to say more when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and the Gryffindor House burst into applause and cheering. They had all been waiting for them to arrive, and several arms reached through the portrait hole to pull the two in, Serenity pushing them forward. Hermione 'hmphed' and climbed in after them. 

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What a entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years—"

"Good for you," said a fifth year.

"Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" Fred and George said in unison as they came to the front of the crowd. 

Ron was red and grinning a bit embarrassed. Serenity nudged Harry in the arm and nodded towards Percy. The Prefect was not happy at all, peering over several first years. He began to make his way towards the front of the crowd and Harry tapped Ron's arm, jerking his head in Percy's direction and taking the hint, they began to move to the dormitories. 

"Got to get upstairs---bit tired," the red head said, pushing their way through the crowd.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said to the scowling girl. "Goodnight Serenity." She said nothing but nodded to him and began to lead Hermione to the girl's dormitory. 

"Can you _believe _those two!" Hermione fumed storming up the stairs to the dormitories. Serenity rushed to follow, the crowd dispersing. She took a stop at the first years' dormitory, leaving Hermione to climb up to the second years'. 

She rasped on the door and Ginny gasped, looking up. Before her laid open a book and in her hand a quill poised in mid air. "Oh it's just you, Serenity, you scared me."

The older girl smiled and walked over to the bed where she was sitting. "Studying hard already?" she asked, taking a seat uninvited. Ginny didn't mind though.

"Oh no, not quite. I was writing in this Diary I found in one of Mum's books. Don't tell her," she said fiercely. "Don't tell anyone. I don't think I have very many friends, but this diary is one of my friends, I know for sure." The red haired girl scribbled a few more words and they vanished from the page. New words appeared saying, _Hello, Serenity. "He knows you're here now."_

"He?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Oh," Serenity said no more, watching as Ginny began to tell Tom about her friend. _She's a second year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor with me, _Ginny wrote. _Is that so? Came the reply. "Could I write to him?" Serenity asked. Ginny nodded and passed her the quill and diary._

_Hello, Tom, this is Serenity._

_Hello again Serenity._

_How is it that you can write in replies in this diary?_

_I'm trapped._

_Trapped?_

_In the diary._

Serenity readjusted her quill, thinking for a moment of what to write. _Are you Ginny's friend?_

_I suppose so._

_May I write to you from time to time?_

_I don't see why not._

_I'll give you back to Ginny._

_Okay._

She passed the diary over to the younger girl. "Don't stay up too late," she said, getting off of the bed. "We have classes tomorrow, they always start too early. Goodnight Ginny," she still had the quill and wrote into the diary, _Goodnight Tom. _There was no reply for a bit and the words, _Goodnight, appeared. She smiled at Ginny once more and disappeared up the dormitory stairs to the Second Year room. It was circular with four four-post beds. Serenity walked over to where Hermione was sitting, a book laid open in her lap. _

"Where did you go?" she asked, not lifting her head from the book (most likely The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by: Miranda Goshawk) that was before her. 

"To talk to Ginny," she replied, changing into her pajamas. "She's a bit nervous, I think, doesn't think she'll have very many friends."

"Oh," Hermione said closing the book. "She knows that we're her friends right?"

"I suppose so. Goodnight, Hermione," Serenity said, climbing into her bed. 

"Goodnight." 

~*~

Sooo yeah, new chapter. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to get the next one out soon (chances of so many snow days are slim). If you want me to go back to the first year let me know, I might just end up writing it later as a side story. Ja!


	3. The Chamber of Secrets

:squeaks around like a rat: hi? Um er, it will be a LONG time until I have pairings. LONG LONG LONG time, maybe not until their fourth or fifth year :still a rat so dodges axes thrown: Calm down! I'll be skipping the third and fourth years hinting at them in the fifth year sooo yeah. Your votes will be taken into consideration then (oh gosh…it'll be a while) but um no romance, not especially in this one (12 years old, geez…ok maybe I can't talk…maybe) So um don't get overly excited about pairings. I wonder if I could squeeze Usagi into Quidditch, I'm sure she'll make a great seeker since she so small but I guess it'zaa bit late for that. 

**Usagi ****Asia**** Maxwell- You're reading this too? Haven't you read like every single story of mine, and like every single story of everyone? How do you find time? TELL ME THE SECRET!**

**Solarmistress17- **Whoa, pairing her up with Tom Riddle? Whoa...:blown away, totally blown away: Wow. Hm…:thinks really hard: Hm….:begins to cackle:

**Silver Moon Goddess- **Wood/Usagi…hm…well I see about a four year difference? But Wood is so cool. Ooo take a look at this Tom Felton picture (from da leaky cauldron)

**Fettered-Chapter 2**

The next morning was rather bumpy between the four. At the Great Hall with _Voyages with Vampires out before her, Hermione said a stiff, "Morning." Serenity shook her head, sitting beside her and looked helplessly at the two boys. "Good morning," she said, her voice was more polite than the usual cheerful. Ron sighed, it was clear she didn't want to offend either side. Neville still greeted the two cheerfully enough but with the absence of Hermione, things weren't the same. ****_

"Mail's due any minute—I think Gran is sending a few things I forgot," Neville said. 

Soon enough, after Harry had taken a seat beside Serenity, a hundred or so owls began to fly into the Great Hall dropping packages into the chattering crowd. A rather large lumpy package bounced off of Neville's head. Seconds later, a large grey something fell into Hermione's jug, spraying milk and feathers everywhere.

_"Errol!" _Ron reached over and plucked the owl out from the jug by the feet, dripping wet with a soggy red envelope in his beak. 

"Oh no—" Ron gasped staring at the envelope. 

"It's all right, he's still alive," Hermione gently poked Errol in the side, obviously unconscious.

"It's not that—it's _that!"_

The red envelope, that looked rather ordinary, sat there still in the owl's beak. Ron and Neville, however, cringed away from it as if it was going to explode. Serenity merely eyed it with an unfavorable look. "What's the matter?" Harry asked. 

Ron's face was contorted as if he was going to burst into tears, but it was obvious enough he wouldn't. "It's a howler," Serenity said with a sigh, picking up an orange. "His mother must have sent him a howler. Look I'm going early; I really don't want to listen to this." 

Serenity stood up but Hermione didn't move. She disappeared out of the hall, still holding her orange. "You better open it, Ron," Neville whispered timidly. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and"—he gulped—"it was horrible."

Harry's eyes shifted from the howler to the two's petrified faces. "What's a howler?"

No one replied, the letter began smoking at the corners.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll be over in a few minutes—"

Ron slowly stretched his fingers out and plucked the envelope from Errol's beak. He gently pried it open and a roar of sound filled the Great Hall, heads jerking in their direction. When the Howler had shut itself up and disappeared into a pile of ashes, Serenity returned, shaking her head and muttering something about Prefects and not knowing her schedule. She sat down once more as Professor McGonagall began to distribute the course schedules. She looked over those she had left, Hermione speaking with Ron in a pleasant tone. "Well I'm glad we're all friends again." 

The four of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Serenity, left the castle together heading to the greenhouse for Herbology. Hermione seemed to think that the howler did enough punishment for the two of them and when Harry caught Serenity's eye as Ron and Hermione were talking, she rolled her eyes at the bushy haired girl but grinned.

Before the troll incident on Halloween the previous year, Serenity and Hermione were friends and Ron and Harry were friends. Afterwards, the four had merged the two groups and tramped throughout Hogwarts together for the remaining time, but only after Serenity yelled at Ron for a bit. 

It took the group just a few days to ease back into the routine of school life after the summer vacation. Hermione was constantly reading one of the books for DADA, doodling hearts around Gilderoy Lockhart's name that she had scrawled on the sides of parchments and in the margin of notebooks. She would swish her quill beneath her nose and sigh, her eyes out of focus half the time. Serenity would pretend not to notice but shook her head, Hermione was a hopeless case. She had attempted to become friends with Ginny, the youngest Weasley often by herself. Occasionally she would visit the girl and spend time writing to Tom. She wasn't sure what to make of the red head at times, sometimes she would whisper secrets to her too and other times she would keep to herself in a corner of the common room. 

The school year had been going on as normal, more normal in fact than the previous. Quidditch practices began to fill the allotted time that Harry had, Serenity, Ron, and Hermione occasionally paying a visit, Hermione usually carrying a book. It wasn't until Sir Nicholas' Deathday party did anything interesting happen, the beginning of several events, though nothing like a troll. They were walking through the halls towards the Great Hall for a last bit of food (if they were lucky), Harry leading them, Ron and Hermione at either side. As they walked Serenity trailed further and further behind and then she stopped, her body rigid. Hermione glanced behind her. "Serenity, come on," she said mildly irritated, beckoning the girl forward with her hand.

"No…don't you hear it?" 

"Hear what?" Ron asked turning to face her.

"Never mind," the golden haired girl shook her head, beginning to walk once more. "I must have been day dreaming."

They turned to see Harry clutching the stone walls, leaning towards them nearly pressing his ear against it. "Harry, what're you-"

"It's that voice again—shut up for a minute—"

Serenity began walking quicker, moving ahead of Harry as he walked down the hall, listening for the voice. "This way!" he began running up the stairs to the Entrance Hall, the girl wandering around a bit ahead as if she was dazed. "It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted, his voice wakening her. 

"Ginny," she whispered beneath her breath and bolted into a run towards the Gryffindor tower. She was oblivious to what was before her and with a small scream she slipped on a wide puddle of water, banging her knees against the floor and skidding through the water. She grimaced as her legs scrapped across the rough stone, tearing her robes before she stopped, sliding into the wall. _'Hello, Serenity,'_ her head shot up immediately, searching for the source of the voice.  "Who's—" but the next word never left her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the wall. 

"Serenity! Are you all right?" Hermione was immediately by her side, helping her up but she was pushed away.

"Her-Hermione…_look." _

She pointed straight before her and her eyes followed. Mrs. Norris dangled from a torch bracket by her tail, swaying back and forth slowly. Hermione took a step back, hands clasped to her mouth.

Ron and Harry could be heard running towards the two girls. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened?" Harry slowed, stepping through the water, his head raised looking higher up the wall, face wrinkled in thought as he stared at the red writing. His head dropped as his gaze fell on Mrs. Norris.

"We better get out of here," Ron said urgently, pulling Serenity to her feet. 

"Shouldn't we try and help—" Harry began.

"Trust me. We don't want to be found here," Ron said, beginning to drag Serenity away, Hermione shifting her eyes between Harry and the other two. But they spent too much time, a rumbling came towards them as the Great Hall emptied and the students were moving towards the dormitories. Students came towards them from all sides and the stopped as the students in front saw the writing on the wall, the four of them standing before it, half of Serenity's robes sopping wet. A hush fell over the passageway.

"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Draco Malfoy pushed to the front of the crowds, grinning at the sight of the cat and the four Gryffindors standing before it. 

"What's going on here? What's going on?" 

Filch shouldered his way through the crowds, his eyes immediately falling on his cat, dangling helplessly by her tail. "My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?" He fell back clutching his face. He began looking around wildly and his eyes fell on the four Gryffindors in the center of everything. "_You!" _he screeched, his eyes popping out. _"You! You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll kill-"_

_"Argus!" _

Everyone swung their heads to where Dumbledore arrived, followed by several other teachers. He swept past Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Serenity, untangling Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Safford, Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward his expression eager. "My office is nearest, headmaster—just upstairs—please feel free—"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore replied.

The silent crowd began to part as the large party moved by. Lockhart hurried after them, followed by Professor McGonagall and Snape. The DADA teacher had an air of importance that seemed a bit odd. 

They entered the office, Dumbledore placing Mrs. Norris upon the desk beginning to inspect her rigid body. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Serenity exchanged uneasy glances, before taking a seat, Serenity perched on the arm of Hermione's chair. The headmaster pressed his nose close to the cat's fur, peering through his half-moon spectacles. Professor McGonagall was just as close, muttering words to herself. Lockhart peered over their shoulders saying things aloud. Serenity's eyes drifted over to Filch who sobbed dryly and adjusted her robes so the tears wouldn't be so obvious. Ron watched the caretaker too with a peculiar expression on his face and shrugged.  

"…I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," Lockhart ranted.

After several minutes, Dumbledore straighten adjusting his glasses. "She's not dead Argus."

"Not dead?" Filch choked, lifting his head a bit. "But why she's all—all stiff and frozen?" 

"She has been petrified," Dumbledore replied, moving around the table, McGonagall moving out of the way. "But how, I cannot say…"

"Ask _him_!" Filch shrieked, turning his wet face to Harry, his eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"No second year could have done this," Dumbledore said firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced—"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found—in my office—he knows I'm a—I'm a—He knows I'm a Squib!"

"I never _touched _Mrs. Norris!" Harry retorted loudly. "And I don't even know what a Squib is!"

"Rubbish!" Filch snarled. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!" 

"If I may speak, Headmaster" Snape said from his position in the shadows. All eyes flew to where he was standing. "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," a slight sneer appeared at his mouth. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to launch into tales all at once about the Deathday party and how there were hundreds of ghosts there who could vouch for them. Serenity said nothing, staring at the ground. 

"Why not join the feast afterwards?" his eyes reflected the candlelight. "Why go up to the corridor?" 

Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry. "Because—Because—" Serenity raised her head to see Dumbledore looking at her as if he knew something that she didn't. She stared at him in turn. "Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed."

"Without any supper?" said Snape a triumphant smile spread across his face. "I didn't think ghost provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," Ron said, his stomach growling loudly and his ears pinked. 

Snape's smile widened. "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really Severus," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "I see no reason to stop the boy from playing Quidditch. The cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all the Potter has done anything wrong." 

Dumbledore settled his eyes on Harry as if he was searching his mind with the old twinkling eyes. His eyes immediately turned and fell on Serenity and she let out a small gasp. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly and smiled at the golden haired witch.  

Snape and Filch looked between Dumbledore and the students, furious at his words. "My cat has been petrified!" Filch shrieked. "I want to see some _punishment_!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Dumbledore said patiently, peering at the caretaker through his spectacles.  "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have the potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep—"

"Excuse me," Snape said, his tone icy causing the four students to cringe back. "But I believe I am the potions master at this school."

There was an awkward pause and the students glanced at each other.

"You may go," Dumbledore nodded to the students and they stood, making their way to the door. "Oh Miss Safford?" 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to look at the frozen girl. She faced the headmaster slowly. "Yes?"

"Stay here for a moment," he motioned her towards him with his hand and nodded once more to the other three to leave. 

For several days, the castle was in an uproar over the attack on Mrs. Norris. Hermione had begun reading every book she could get her hands on, Serenity often sitting beside her reading at a slower pace or just keeping her company. When Ron and Harry would join them or pass them by, she would just shrug and mouth, 'You know Hermione,' but they would just stare at her too as she would read some strange Muggle book. 

Serenity wasn't the normal witch, raised in an isolated fashion a few miles outside a Muggle town close to London. Her uncle had been rather hermitish until he took in his niece.  Even now most of his connections with the outside world was through the Daily Prophet; otherwise he only left his home to go to the supermarket. Serenity was taught all about the horrors of Voldemort, though she never knew how he disappeared. Her uncle never thought of calling Voldemort "You-know-who" and he never knew who "You-know-who" was and was very confused when reading the Daily Prophet that he skipped any article with "You-know-who" in the title. So in her first year at Hogwarts, Ron had laughed and laughed after going bug eyed when he discovered at the beginning of the year that she had never heard of Harry Potter. It also disturbed the red head wizard that Serenity called Voldemort by his true name rather than You-know-who for the lack of knowing any better.

"…the same reason why everyone else wants it," Hermione said, "to read up on the Chamber of Secrets."

The golden haired witch was shaken into surprise, jerking her quill suddenly and drew a line through the head of the snowman she was drawing on the bottom corner of her History of Magic essay. Three feet and two inches. Ron was reading it from over her shoulder as she looked up and knocked the top of her head into his jaw. "Ow! Serenity!"

"What's that?" Harry asked, in reference to what Hermione was saying.

"It's just that, I can't remember."

"A secret chamber?" Serenity supplied.

Hermione turned her eyes to the girl. "I think I figured that much."

"Don't copy that one," Serenity pointed to her homework, "I made that one up."

"One more inch, one more inch!" Ron was writing furiously now as the bell was about to ring. The bell rang and Ron stood writing the rest of his essay leaning on his hand. Serenity rolled up her parchment and followed Harry and Hermione out of the library, Hermione glaring at Ron the entire time.

She turned her gaze onto Serenity. "You _letting him cheat? __Honestly, Serenity!"_

"Oh, Hermione, it's only once."

"Once? You let him copy your potions essay last week," Hermione retorted.

"Well, I failed it so it doesn't matter much," Serenity sighed and shook her head. Potions never ever went will and never ever would go well. 

Hermione muttered something beneath her breath and a triumphant yell from Ron as he began to roll up his parchment. He caught up with the other three as they entered the classroom and took their seats.  

Class, like always, was very boring and as Professor Binns droned on, people fell into slumber. Harry rested his forehead against Ron's arm and Ron's head rested on Serenity's shoulder and her head was bent against Hermione's arm. When Hermione suddenly raised her hand, Serenity fell over, the others following. Professor Binns ceased his lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, staring in fascination at the raised hand. "Miss—er—"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

Serenity lifted her head and stared at her friend. She continued staring straight at the ghost waiting for a reply. Everyone in the room began picking up their heads and stared in wonderment about them. "My subject is the History of Magic," Professor Binns said in he's wheezy voice. "I deal with _facts_, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." 

The professor returned to his lecture and Serenity sank her head onto the desk once more. She had forgotten her dream but as she closed her eyes, it returned once more crystal clear.

She could hear footsteps, someone running on the a hard stone pavement. It was cold…so cold and no matter how much she tried to rub her arms, she felt colder and colder. The footsteps grew louder and a sudden scraping came as the person skidded to a halt. She tried to lift her head but as her arms would not warm, her head was frozen and she could do nothing to move. She felt so weak. _'Wait a moment, my dear,'_ she heard someone say but was unable to reply.

"Ginny—please don't be dead—please don't be dead—"

'_Who is that?'_ once more she vainly attempted to raise her head. _'I know that voice…'_

"Ginny, please wake up."

"She won't wake."

_'Harry…' _her jaw would not open, her throat constricted as if she was being strangled. She could not scream as the searing pain ripped through her body. Falling to the floor she reached out her hands but the did nothing and her body fell. But there was no pain. She stared half dazed at her pale white skin, faintly transparent. Slowly she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, where a coiled snake was frozen in the stone. _'Harry…leave.' _But there were no words, and her warning was ignored. 

_'Up now, Serenity. Come here.' _

Against her will, her body slowly raised onto her feet and almost as if she was dragged, she came from behind the pillar, almost gliding across the stone floor. Pale almost completely white, Serenity slid out from behind a pillar seeming to glide along like a ghost. "Look at her, Harry, look at her forehead." 

If she had control of her weak body she would have shielded her forehead. The mark was warm though her body was cold and she craved warmth…and to hide it from his sight. She could feel a hand slide beneath her chin and her head was pulled to the side sharply. She could feel herself falling and the ground neared but she didn't seem to hit it, feeling as though she could pass through it. "She is alive—"

~*~

I am sooo sorry it took so long to get this out. I doubt anyone really cares, but I did say I would try to get it out soon. Oh geez, toss me off a bridge. School has been so hectic and with Spring Break already gone, it may be a bit before the next chapter comes out. Hopefully I can work on another fic…but the chapter is so short I wouldn't dare post it. I'm kind of stuck. Argh…silly school. I have been working on a new HP/SM fic that is a bit…interesting. So that may be out someday. Thanks for your time!


End file.
